Mother s day
by seriouslysirius08
Summary: It s mother s day and Esme thinks that her family has forgotten her, then she gets the biggest surprise yet. This story is for all mother s out there. Please R


Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, everything belongs to its rightful owners.

This is dedicated to every single mother out there. This is for all of you. Happy mother´s day.

* * *

**Mother´s day**

_Some mothers are kissing mothers and some are scolding mothers, but it is love just the same, and most mothers kiss and scold together. ~Pearl S. Buck_

_ A mother is the truest friend we have, when trials heavy and sudden, fall upon us; when adversity takes the place of prosperity; when friends who rejoice with us in our sunshine desert us; when trouble thickens around us, still will she cling to us, and endeavor by her kind precepts and counsels to dissipate the clouds of darkness, and cause peace to return to our hearts. ~Washington Irving_

Mother´s day is that day of the year when children show their mothers just how much they appreciate her. No matter how hard mothers can be there is always one thing on their minds, the thought of keeping their children happy and safe. It is in a mother's nature to care for her offspring. Mother´s day was day, specially made for mothers and on this day nearly every human being did something special for their mother.

This was no different in the Cullen household. Each year the Cullen children did something special for their mother. Each mother´s day was different. One year they had bought thousands of roses and covered the whole house with them. Another year they had bought her a whole house to decorate. But it was not the gifts that were most important; it was the thought behind it.

Esme loved each one of her children and she loved the fact that she was loved back.

They had given her so much, each one of them. She knew that they didn't need any doting, they were all grown- ups. Yet, they didn´t back away when she embraced them and they didn´t roll their eyes when she kissed them goodbye before they went to school. Those little things were the things that she appreciated the most. Those moments were worth more than any treasure in the world.

This day marked yet another mother´s day. Esme had come down earlier anxious to meet her children. But when she came downstairs she didn´t see anyone. They couldn´t be far away.

Just as she was about to call them she saw Alice skip in from the front door. "Hey Esme" she said cheerfully. "We are going out, we will be gone most of the day." She said gleefully. Esme looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, we were planning on catching a movie or something." She said while she picked up her purse. Esme looked even more confused. "Oh, Okay" she muttered. Alice stopped by the front door. "OK bye" she shouted out before darting out of the door. She heard two sets of car engines start and then the sound of two cars driving off.

She walked slowly to the couch and let herself fall into the soft cushions. She couldn´t believe it. They had forgotten what day it was. It wasn´t the fact that she wanted presents, on the contrary. In her eyes, mother´s day was about sharing your love with your children. This had been her favorite day of the year because it was the day when she felt like she was truly their mother. She had never had the joy of having children in this new life. Therefore she had looked at them as her children. Not just for her own pleasure but because she felt like they needed motherly love. And that they knew that she was there no matter what. She felt abandoned, hurt. Then it hit her, they were probably just teasing her. Of course, they couldn´t have forgotten it. Esme stood up and took the phone up. If there was anyone who would know of their scheme was Carlisle. She hoped that he wasn´t in surgery.

Thankfully he answered before the first ring was over. "Hello darling is everything all right?" he said worriedly. Esme smiled to herself, he was so devoted. "No I´m fine, it´s just the children. Do you know if they had anything planned for today?" she tried to sound as neutral as possible.

"Yes, I thought they were going out today. Why? Is anything the matter?" Esme frowned; he would tell her if they would be doing something for today, wouldn´t he?

"Do you know what day is today?"

"Well yes, it´s 9th of May." He said a tint of worry still in his voice.

"Yes I know that but do you know what _day_ is today?" she said, putting more pronounce on day so he would figure it out. "It´s Sunday" Carlisle said his voice sounding even more confused than before. Esme couldn´t believe her ears, not only had her children forgotten but also her husband. It didn´t make sense at all, he remembered things like that.

"Fine, I´ll see you later." She snapped on the phone.

"Esme what is going on?" she was about to hang up without answering but changed her mind. It wasn´t his fault, he was probably just busy.

"Yes, I´m fine. Goodbye." She said a little bit calmer.

"All right, if you're sure. Goodbye, I love you." She didn´t reply back before she hung up. She felt so useless and unwanted. She walked back and forth, fidgeting with her hands.

I can´t do this, she thought. She couldn´t stay in the house like this. She had to do something so she took Edward´s car keys from the bowl on the counter and took her purse in the other.

If there was something that every mother dreaded was going to the grocery store. However Esme liked it. She could relax and although it was sometimes hard to resist the blood thirst she felt it was worth it. She could be around other women and feel for once a little bit normal.

Also it held up their human charade, they needed to go grocery shopping once in a while so the human's wouldn´t suspect them more than they did. She parked outside the store and took a chart. She really didn´t care what she was buying, yet she enjoyed picking various different fruits. It was a guilty pleasure of hers to find the best apples. She was about to walk past the bread section where she saw it. She felt her heart sink down. On the wall stood a huge sign with large letters "Happy Mother´s day" it said. Below were small bouquets of flowers and on another sign stood "Special mother´s day prize. Only Today."

She was about to turn around when she spotted Ms. Stanley standing below the sign looking in her direction. There were few people Esme disliked; Ms. Stanley was one of them. Ms. Stanley was a woman in her forties. Esme could imagine that she had been rather attractive in her younger days but age hadn´t been very kind to her. Her hair was too big for her head and Esme could smell the scent of various different hair products coming from her.

Then she spotted the second person she disliked the most. Mrs. Mallory stood beside Ms. Stanley and eyed Esme in the same way. Unlike Ms. Stanley who hadn´t aged well, Mrs. Mallory still had a beauty to her. Her hair was long and light. She was careful to dress nicely and keep her body in shape. Ms. Stanley and Mrs. Mallory were the source of all gossip in the town. They made sure that everyone knew everything about the other people of the town.

It hadn´t taken them long time to spot Esme and they started to walk towards her. "Hello Mrs. Cullen how are you?" Mrs. Mallory said with a sugar sweet voice. "I´m fine, how are you?" she asked back politely. "Oh just fine. How is Dr. Cullen?" She eyed Ms. Stanley who had a self satisfying smile on her lips. "He´s fine" was her only reply. She knew that she was envied by nearly every woman in town because of her husband. Really she couldn't blame them.

"So did your children do something special for you today?" Ms. Stanley said curiously. Esme tensed up, she hated to lie but she couldn´t tell the truth. "Oh, yes they did." Was her reply.

Ms. Stanley grinned wickedly "that sounds nice." Mrs. Mallory didn´t bother to hide her smirk.

"I´m sorry but I have to go. I have to run another errand so if you excuse me." Esme said as politely as she could. She hurried off to pay for her things so she could leave as soon as she could.

When she reached the car she slammed the door shut and placed her hands on the wheel. She breathed slowly in and out. She was not going to let those women make her feel worse than she did. She decided it would be best to just go home. Before she drove to her home she let the food to _the Red Cross. _Then she drove back home. Angry and hurt she went inside her big and empty house. She decided to take a long and relaxing bath, maybe it would make her feel a little bit better. She was about to walk towards the living room when she noticed something different.

On the counter stood a beautiful orchid, it was in a beautiful purple color. Her breath caught in her throat, someone had remembered after all. She admired the orchid for a second, then she noticed an envelope beside the vase. Curious she picked it up. There was no name in the front so she opened it. Inside was a folded letter. She took it out, the curiosity had overtaken her, but when she took the letter out something fell on the counter with a small clattering sound. On the counter was a little charm, in the shape of a ballet shoe. It was beautifully crafted, the ribbons were cast with tiny little diamonds and the sole was made of silver. She placed it in the envelope and put her attention to the letter which lay on the table untouched. She took it up carefully and unfolded it gently. She recognized the flowy handwriting immediately. The letter said.

_Dearest Esme._

_Before you I didn´t know what it meant to have a mother. Before you I didn't know what it meant to have a family. I had only experienced love through my love for Jasper but when you came into my life I experienced another kind of love. It was so foreign to me, to have someone to care for me in a way that I had never known. When I found out what it meant to be loved I realized that this is what matters the most. To love and be loved in return._

_-Your devoted daughter. Alice_.

After she had finished she folded it back. Then she couldn´t hold it back, a dry sob filled the air. She couldn´t believe how stupid she had been. To think that they had forgotten mother´s day. She had been selfish she thought, how could she doubt them?

She was about to search for Alice and thank her when she saw something that caught her eye. On the wall was a piece of paper and an arrow had been drawn on it. She walked up to it and walked where the arrow had pointed. The arrow let to the living room, there was no one in sight. Everything looked the same. Then she spotted it, a calla lilac lay on Edward´s piano. She walked up to it and admired the beautiful white flower. It was beautiful to watch the complete contrast between the pure whiteness of the flower and the glossy black surface of the piano. Next to the flower was a letter. She picked it up excitedly, yet she was not as eager as on the last one, she knew what she might expect. Carefully she pulled the letter out. A small object fell in her waiting palm as she took it out. It was another charm, it was a white dove. The dove was white and had a ribbon in its beak which had tiny little diamonds. She picked up the letter. Unlike the other one the writing was not as flowy, it was precise and firm.

_Esme._

_I appreciate the love and care you have shown me and Alice. I am eternally grateful for you. I have never met a person who cares as much as you do. Thank you, for everything._

_-Jasper._

Dear Jasper, it was hard for him to express his own emotions. His ability to sense other people´s emotional state was hard enough on him. She placed the envelope with the other one.

Then she noticed another piece of paper on the wall opposite her. It led to the kitchen. She scowled, she would have to talk to them about this; they knew that she didn´t want tape on her walls. Then she thought about all those beautiful gestures and decided that there could be made an exception for everything.

She walked towards the kitchen where she met a flowery scent. On the kitchen table stood a vase full of daisies. She adored daisies; Carlisle always brought her a bouquet each Sunday. As expected there was a letter between the white flowers. She opened the letter and this time she knew immediately who it was from. The charm was a baseball bat. She couldn´t help but laugh, this brought back memories.

It had been their first baseball game and Emmett had been a little bit more than enthusiastic. Esme had felt exactly the opposite of enthusiastic. She had hoped that she could just watch but that was not enough for Emmett. He literally dragged her across the field and showed her how to sway the bat. He had been so excited that he showed the bat a little bit too far and hit Esme right in the face. Of course it hadn´t hurt her but it wasn´t comfortable either. To make things even worse was that Emmett lay in fits on the ground; apparently this was very funny in his eyes. Needless to say after this game she never played a big role in their baseball games after this.

Esme laughed out loud at the thought. Although it hadn't been funny at the time, she had seen the funny side of it later. She couldn´t wait to see what Emmett had written in the letter so she hurried of to read it.

_Mom._

_I have always looked at you as my mother. The first time I saw you I knew that you were special. You accepted me immediately and didn´t care that I was someone else´s son, and in fact I don´t care either. No matter who my other mom was, you will always be mine. _

_-The best son in the world. Emmett. _

The letter made her heart feel twice as big. The word mother had always meant so much to her, especially when her family members used it. It was rare but then again it meant much more when they said it. She had never tried to replace their mothers, the role had come naturally to her and she couldn´t deny that she loved every minute of it.

It didn´t take her a long time to notice the next sign. It led through the backdoor and to her garden. Her garden meant a lot to her, it was a hobby of hers. She had just started to work on it for the summer. In the meantime it was still under the spell of early spring, the flowerbeds were still covered with weeds and the pathway was covered with mud. She looked around for another flower and she was quick to spot it. On the little bridge over the pond lay a flower. She walked up to it and noticed that it was a lilac. She opened the envelope and was met with a beautiful charm in the shape of a rose. On one of the petals was a tiny diamond. There was no question of whom it was from.

_Dear Esme._

_I know that the days have been hard. I know how hard it is to watch everyone you love disappear before your eyes. I know how it is to lose someone. The first time I met you, you told me that you understood. I didn´t believe you. _

_It took some time to accept who I was and I admit that I was difficult. I wanted to be loved and it took me a long time to realize that I was. You never gave up on me and my stubbornness. You sat beside me and comforted me when I felt the bitterness of immortality. You didn´t judge me when I came home with my fiancées blood on my hands. We have been through so much together. We have cried and laughed but most importantly, we have loved. _

_-Rosalie _

Dear, dear Rosalie. She was such a dear but she had a hard time to express it. She understood her perfectly. It was the bitter part of immortality, to never conceive a child. Selfishly she was grateful for Rosalie. At least they could share their pain together.

She picked the flower up carefully with the envelope. There was one letter left; it was the letter she had been most anxious to open. The next trail didn´t involve paper or tape. From the bridge lay a route of flower petals. She followed the trail which led to the forest. She had walked for five minutes when she reached a clearing. The trail ended in the middle of the clearing where a single rose lay on the ground. Next to it was a letter. The last letter.

She picked it up carefully, inside was a charm in the shape of a piano. She marveled on the tiny little details. It looked exactly like Edward´s. She placed the charm with the others and opened the letter. She met Edward´s familiar writing.

_Dear Esme._

_Our path in this endless existence has been long and eventful. We have experienced so much together. As you know, I hadn´t stayed with Carlisle for a long time when you came into my life. We have both come a long way since that day. I know that I haven´t always been a good person and I know that I treated you badly. I know now that it was disrespectful and ill mannered of me. Although I didn´t treat you as you deserved you always showed love towards me, even in my worst days. You stayed behind my back at each fall down and you raised me back up to my feet. You took me back when I didn´t deserve it. I am forever grateful for the love you have shown me through the years. I will never understand how you could love the creature I had become. _

_I have been ungrateful of the life Carlisle gave me yet I know that I couldn't have imagined better mentors and guardians in my life. You have loved me like I was your own and that love saved me from an utter damnation. Thank you for being there for us._

_-Edward_

She felt so complete when she finished the letter. Each one of them had been so beautiful. She felt guilt as she thought of the fact that she had truly believed that they had forgotten. She felt so lucky that she could call those amazing individuals her children. She couldn´t have asked for better people in her life.

Then she felt presence behind her. She recognized them before she turned around. There they stood, all of her children. She walked up to them slowly. "I…I don´t know what to say." She muttered. "Oh, you don´t have to say anything. We know that you loved it." Alice said while she jumped towards her and hugged her tightly. Then Rosalie walked up to her, she had a small box in her hand. Alice let her go and took the box from Rosalie. "This is for you." Esme took the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a simple silvery chain. Esme took the charms from the envelope and hung them on the chain. She felt so overwhelmed that she could barely utter a word. "I…I…" she stuttered.

"You don´t have to say anything. We know how you feel" Rosalie said in a kind voice.

"No, I have to say it." Esme muttered shakily. "You don´t know how much you mean to me. You have made me the happiest mother on earth. I love you all so much." She managed to say before she broke into sobs. "We love you too." Emmett said before taking her into the biggest hug, her feet lifting few inches from the ground.

"Hey, Emmett I think your suffocating her." Jasper said mockingly. "Oh" Emmett said before letting her go. Everyone went into fits of laughter. Esme felt so much love that she felt like her heart might explode with happiness. This was the best mother´s day to date.

"Hey Esme, you really thought that we had forgotten you." Edward said while raising his eyebrows in mock shock. Esme´s smile fell "well, you know you did sound very convincing." She said guiltily. "We´re sorry but we couldn´t resist." Alice said between giggles.

"I admit that I was very selfish." Esme said defeated. Then she looked up a thought had just appeared in her mind. "Was Carlisle in on this?" now it was her time to raise her eyebrows. Edward laughed slightly "actually this was all his idea." Esme´s head shot up "what!"

"Yeah he was, so you should be angry with him not us." Rosalie said. Alice glared at her "no she shouldn´t. He helped us out."

Esme looked at them confused "what are you talking about?"

Alice looked a little shamefully at Edward who sighed. "We wanted to do something special for you and we didn´t really know what to do."

"So we talked to Carlisle and he suggested this." Rosalie continued. "Although the charms were my idea" Alice shot in. Esme smiled and looked on the ground. "Thank you all, you don´t know how much I love all of you.

They looked at each other before walking up to Esme and took her in a one big hug. It was rather bizarre, Esme thought, six grownups hugging in the middle of the forest. The thought disappeared as quickly as it came. It really didn´t matter as long as the moment lasted. At that moment she relaxed and let the feelings of love overpower her. Alice was right, the most important thing in the world is to love and be loved in return.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. This story was written with the spirit of mothers day in mind. Congrats to all mothers. Just to explain few things. The symbol for every single flower is love, Although each meaning is different. They were all chosen with each member of the Cullen´s in mind. The charms are also connected to each personality but I also wanted to connect them with Esme. That they had chosen a charm that connected them to Esme in some way but also represented each personality. I think that most of them are self explanatory, except for Jasper´s. The dove represents Holy Spirit and it is very common in medieval artwork when Virgin Mary received the news that she was carrying a child. The dove is usually above her head. In context with the story I thought it represented motherhood and purity and I thought that as Jasper is quite the philosopher that he would use the symbolism for motherhood.

Thank you all for reading. Please be kind to review.


End file.
